Hierarki
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: Hierarki tak terucap dalam keluarga mereka, yang telah berlangsung semenjak sekian lama dan ia yakini dihargai oleh seluruh saudara-saudaranya, rupanya tidak sebegitu berarti di mata sang figur ayah dalam hierarki keluarga kecil mereka itu. / For FID 2013


Tampaknya sudah ada fanfiksi serupa di fandom ini, meski dalam bahasa Inggris. Oh well. Maaf jika mendapat kesan menjiplak, terserah pendapat pembaca saja mau percaya apa :)

_Also_, ini mencampur info dari tiga sumber (anime, game, dan novel), plus memindahkan _timeline_ beberapa _event_. Harap maafkan kekacauan yang timbul dan nikmati apa adanya m(_ _)m

.

.

.

**Title: **Hierarki

**Genre: **Romance / Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Hierarki tak terucap dalam keluarga mereka, yang telah berlangsung semenjak sekian lama dan ia yakini dihargai oleh seluruh saudara-saudaranya, rupanya tidak sebegitu berarti di mata sang figur ayah dalam hierarki keluarga kecil mereka itu. / For FID 2013

**Warnings:** OOC ringan.

**Disclaimer: **Brothers Conflict © Kanase Atsuko, Mizuno Takeshi, Udajo, etc. Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa mengambil keuntungan materil sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Ada sebuah hierarki yang secara tak sadar telah disepakati oleh Asahina bersaudara semenjak mereka masih berjumlah tujuh orang dan ibu mereka mulai semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai desainer pakaian dan ayah mereka yang tetap saja sering dinas keluar negeri untuk pekerjaannya.

Hierarki yang membuat mereka seperti keluarga kecil meskipun usia mereka semua masih sangat muda, di mana Masaomi berperan sebagai seorang ayah, Ukyou adalah figur ibu, dan adik-adik mereka adalah anak-anak mereka berdua.

Hierarki yang Ukyou pikir tidak akan pernah berubah, tak peduli seberapa banyak lagi ibu mereka berniat memberikannya adik baru.

Hierarki yang telah ada sejak lama, namun disadarinya tak memiliki arti penting bagi saudara-saudaranya.

Karena hierarki itu dengan mudahnya tergoyahkan akibat munculnya tambahan baru dalam keluarga mereka.

.

.

.

Melirik jam dinding sembari tangannya terus bergerak membilas peralatan makan yang baru saja selesai digunakan Wataru, Ukyou merasa bahwa sudah seharusnya saudara-saudaranya kembali ke rumah. _Well_, saudara-saudaranya yang tidak terlebih dahulu melapor bahwa mereka akan makan di luar karena urusan, yang berarti adik-adiknya selain si kembar, Louis, dan Iori.

"Aku pulang."

Suara tinggi wanita dan bunyi langkah kaki ringan memberitahu Ukyou bahwa adik barunya dari pernikahan ibunya dengan pria petualang bernama Hinata Rintarou telah memasuki ruang makan. Ema namanya, dan ia sudah tinggal di Sunrise Residence selama kurang lebih tujuh bulan. Dalam rentang waktu itu, banyak yang telah ia pelajari tentang gadis itu dan Ema pun mulai tahu banyak hal tentang Asahina bersaudara.

Ukyou dan yang lainnya setuju bahwa Ema adalah anak yang manis dan menyenangkan, meski tampaknya beberapa adiknya menyukai gadis itu bukan sebagai seorang saudara perempuan saja. Hal itu membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

Dan rasa tidak nyaman itu sangat terasa hari ini, tanpa ia mengerti apa sebabnya.

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu, Ukyo menyelesaikan kegiatan mencucinya dan melepas celemeknya. Tupai abu-abu peliharaan Ema, Juli, yang tadi memperhatikannya mencuci peralatan makan kini telah berpindah dan bertengger di bahu gadis berambut cokelat itu. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi sepertinya Ema bisa berbicara dengan binatang karena beberapa kali ia menemukan adik tirinya itu mengobrol dengan tupainya—seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Tak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, ia mulai mengajak Ema bicara, menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya di kamar dan minta tolong pada gadis itu untuk menyiapkan makan malam jika yang lainnya sudah pulang, sekaligus mendaftar siapa-siapa saja yang tidak akan makan malam di rumah.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan yang mulai membahas perihal Ema dan Yuusuke yang berminat mendaftar masuk ke Universitas Meiji, perguruan tinggi yang sama dengan Subaru, ponsel gadis itu berbunyi, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Eh? Dari Fuuto-_kun_...?"

Reaksi Ukyou biasa-biasa saja di sini. Ia bisa menebak sekiranya apa yang tertulis dalam pesan itu dan ketika ia bertanya, ya, dugaannya benar—Fuuto mengirim pesan pada Ema untuk mengabari bahwa ia tidak akan pulang untuk makan malam di rumah karena pekerjaannya. Tak sampai semenit ponsel itu berbunyi lagi. Kali ini telepon dari Kaname. Yang ini pun bisa ditebak isi pembicaraanya. Sungguh, respon dari Juli membuat tebak-tebakan ini begitu mudah.

Tapi yang berikutnya berhasil membuatnya gusar.

Masaomi menelpon Ema.

"... tapi, kemarin juga kau menginap di sana, 'kan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dari situ, tanpa perlu bertanya pun Ukyou tahu bahwa Masaomi menelpon untuk memberitahu bahwa ia juga tidak bisa pulang malam itu. Kemungkinan besar karena ada masalah dengan pasien di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Saat Ema menjelaskan hal itu, sang pengacara langsung memotong cepat ucapannya.

"Kenapa mereka semua menghubungi ponselmu...?"

Ema mengerjap bingung. "Eh?"

"Sampai sebelum ini, telpon-telpon seperti itu ditujukan padaku, jadi aku..."

Ukyou tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. _Jadi aku... apa?_

_Kau mau mengatakan apa tadi, Ukyou bodoh?_

Merasa bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia berusaha mencari kata yang tadinya ada di ujung lidah dan tinggal sedikit lagi bisa ia ucapkan, Ukyou memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Ia pamit untuk pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai menaiki anak tangga, nyaris tidak melihat dan menubruk Subaru yang tampaknya baru saja pulang.

.

_Kenapa sampai Masaomi pun menelponnya?_

Pertanyaan satu itu memenuhi benaknya meskipun sudah berkali-kali ia coba mengusirnya supaya ia bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Tapi tetap saja kembali lagi, kembali lagi. Menghela napas panjang, Ukyou bersandar pada kursi kerjanya, melakukan sedikit gerakan mendorong yang membuat kursi itu berputar membelakangi meja. Karena sepertinya ia tidak akan berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi sampai beberapa waktu ke depan, sebaiknya ia gunakan waktu yang ada untuk menemukan jawaban dari satu pertanyaan itu.

_Kenapa sampai Masaomi pun menelponnya?_

Kemungkinan pertama, Masaomi mengira Ukyou sibuk dan tidak ingin mengganggu. Masuk akal, menimang fakta bahwa beberapa hari yang lalu ia sempat bercerita pada kakaknya itu bahwa ia akan mulai sibuk karena banyak yang meminta jasanya sebagai pengacara. Tapi itu konyol. Seharusnya Masaomi bisa sekedar mengiriminya pesan singkat, seperti Fuuto pada Ema tadi.

Kemungkinan kedua, Masaomi punya perasaan khusus pada Ema.

Seperti halnya Kaname, Subaru, Yuusuke, dan Fuuto.

Ukyou terdiam sejenak sebelum tertawa hambar. "Mana mungkin."

_Bisa saja_, akal sehatnya berujar yakin. Seperti yang telah diakui oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Asahina, Ema anak yang baik. Selain cantik, ia pun memiliki gaya hidup yang sederhana. Lelaki mana, 'sih, yang tidak tertarik untuk memacarinya?

Oke, dia tidak.

Tapi itu karena ia masih sedikit trauma dengan yang namanya hubungan percintaan dengan lawan jenis akibat kegagalan cintanya di masa lalu. Pun Ema memiliki paras yang serupa dengan mantannya, meski sifat dan bentuk tubuh mereka jauh berbeda, sehingga ia bisa menerima keberadaan gadis itu di dalam keluarga mereka.

Sementara Masaomi... usianya sudah lewat kepala tiga dan ibu mereka juga sudah mulai pusing memikirkan kapan putra tertuanya akan memutuskan untuk melepas status lajang dan memberinya seorang menantu yang manis. Masuk akal kalau ia mulai berpikir untuk mendekati wanita-wanita yang bisa menarik hatinya, tak terkecuali Ema—toh mereka bukan saudara kandung, jadi asal bisa dijelaskan baik-baik, rasanya Miwa dan Rintarou akan setuju saja dan merestui hubungan mereka.

"Mana mungkin." Lagi-lagi ia menyangkal, kali ini sambil tersenyum kecut.

Tapi sekarang ia menyangkal bukan karena memikirkan masuk akal atau tidaknya teori yang terus bermunculan di benaknya.

Ia hanya tidak ingin percaya.

Itu saja.

.

.

.

Ingin mencoba membuktikan apakah benar seluruh penghuni Sunrise Residence benar-benar telah terpikat oleh pesona Ema, diam-diam Ukyou menjalankan rencananya. Setahap demi setahap ia membuat Ema semakin sering menggantikan tugasnya menyiapkan makanan bagi mereka bersaudara. Dalih yang ia gunakan adalah—tentu saja—pekerjaan. Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, 'sih, karena pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi biasanya sesibuk apapun pekerjaannya, paling tidak ia akan memberitahu Masaomi dan adik-adik mereka bahwa ia tidak akan sempat pulang untuk memasak dan menyuruh mereka untuk makan di luar saja.

Selama kurang lebih sebulan ia membiarkan Ema memasak makan malam saat ia tidak pulang ke rumah, tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa pada gadis itu.

Dan tampaknya tidak ada yang menyadari keanehannya itu.

Ia pulang di suatu malam di akhir musim dingin setelah selesai dengan semua urusan kantornya. Pikirannya penat karena kasus-kasus yang datang padanya akhir-akhir ini lumayan rumit. Tapi bukannya langsung pergi ke kamarnya, Ukyou malah pergi ke lantai lima, sekedar kebiasaan untuk mengecek siapa-siapa saja anggota keluarganya yang masih terjaga dan mencoba menunggu kantuk menyerang dengan menikmati tayangan tengah malam.

Ketika tiba di sana, tak ada suara televisi dinyalakan atau orang berbincang-bincang. Ukyou nyaris saja memutar balik ke lift untuk pergi ke kamarnya saat ekor matanya menangkap warna keemasan tipis di atas sofa yang diletakkan di loft. Louis. Lagi-lagi sang _stylist_ kembali ke rumah dan memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa dan bukannya di kamarnya sendiri. Ukyou menghela napas panjang, sebelum meletakkan tas kerjanya di dekat sofa dan berbalik, berniat mengambil selimut untuk adiknya satu itu.

"Ukyou... _niisan_?"

Ukyou menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, melihat Louis yang perlahan-lahan bangkit ke posisi duduk. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya sementara satunya lagi mengucek matanya, mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri lebih segar. "Selamat datang."

"Ah... ya." Sang pengacara kembali ke sisi adiknya, membelai lembut kepala anak ke-8 di keluarga mereka itu. "Aku pulang. Sebaiknya kau tidur di kamarmu sekarang, Louis. Ayo, kuantarkan."

Louis mengangguk patuh. Masih setengah mengantuk, ia berjalan mengikuti Ukyou ke lift menuju kamar mereka. Selagi elevator itu bergerak, mereka membuka pembicaraan ringan.

"Ukyou-_niisan_ akhir-akhir ini... tidak ada di rumah terus." Louis melirik sang abang. "Pekerjaan di kantor apa... benar-benar padat?"

Ukyou tersenyum tipis. "Begitulah." Ia diam sejenak, lalu mencoba mengetes. "Tapi Ema menggantikanku dengan baik, 'kan? Yang lainnya juga sepertinya senang-senang saja menikmati masakannya setiap hari."

"Memang, tapi aku... rindu rasa masakan Ukyou-_niisan_."

Pintu lift membuka dan Ukyou ikut turun untuk memastikan Louis tiba di kamarnya dengan selamat. Adik angkatnya itu kadang bisa sangat manis kalau berbicara. Atau mungkin karena ia sedang merasa melankolis, jadinya ucapan baik-baik seperti tadi memiliki efek ganda pandanya. Entahlah, tapi intinya ia merasa bersyukur dan senang karena ada yang merindukan(rasa masakan)nya.

Tapi kalau kalimat positif dapat menaikkan _mood_-nya berkali-kali lipat, maka yang sebaliknya pun bisa terjadi.

Keduanya berpapasan dengan Masaomi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Wataru. Mungkin baru saja selesai membacakan buku cerita sampai si bungsu Asahina bisa tidur pulas.

"Kalian pulang larut lagi rupanya?" Sang dokter menghentikan langkahnya saat ia tiba di depan kedua adiknya. "Bekerja dengan serius itu boleh saja, tapi jangan sampai mengabaikan kesehatan kalian dan jatuh sakit, ya."

"Aku tahu, Masaomi-_niisan_..."

"Terutama kau, Ukyou."

Ukyou, yang sedari tadi tersenyum, langsung mengerjap kaget. "Aku?"

Masaomi mengangguk dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah sedikit lebih serius. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu belakangan ini sampai-sampai pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam saja kau tidak bisa. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa sekedar menghubungi Ema atau salah satu dari kami, 'kan? Anaknya sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa dan bersikap biasa saja, tapi aku tahu dia agak kerepotan dengan tugas mengurusi makan kami, terutama karena ia tidak hapal dengan jadwal kami—tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak ada masalah jika kau ingin menimpakan segala urusan masak-memasak ke Ema jika jadwal kerjamu sebegitu padatnya, tapi kau harus menjelaskannya pada Ema."

—'_tidak masalah', katanya_?

"... aku mengerti."

Yang ditanggapi agak bingung dengan sahutan datar nan singkat adiknya. Terlebih lagi saat Ukyou berputar balik dan kembali ke lift, menaikinya tanpa menunggu Masaomi, yang kamarnya ada di lantai yang sama. Masaomi sedikit berjengit akibat suara pintu dibanting, tapi kemudian menatap bingung Louis yang tetap berekspresi kalem, seolah-olah kejadian tadi sama sekali tidak terasa aneh baginya.

"Apa dia sebegitu lelahnya sampai marah-marah begitu, ya, Louis?"

"Sepertinya begitu... tapi," Louis tersenyum tipis ke arah abang tertuanya, "Masaomi-_niisan_ perlu lebih peka lagi."

.

_Ia tidak masalah seandainya aku tidak lagi memasak di rumah._

Ukyou memutar posisi tidurnya, membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia tidak peduli dengan ancaman membuat setelannya kusut dengan pergi tidur tanpa melepas pakaiannya itu. Pikirannya terlalu kalut. Dadanya nyeri.

Perih.

Sakit.

Hierarki tak terucap dalam keluarga mereka, yang telah berlangsung semenjak sekian lama dan ia yakini dihargai oleh seluruh saudara-saudaranya, rupanya tidak sebegitu berarti di mata sang figur ayah dalam hierarki keluarga kecil mereka itu.

_Karena Ema sudah ada di sini._

_Dan bukankah wanita tulen lebih pantas menjadi figur ibu dalam hierarki kami?_

Pikiran itu melintas di kepalanya, disusul tawa hambar yang dipaksakan dan setengah tertelan oleh bantal.

Pedih.

Sesak...

"... dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Masaomi-_niisan_, kau memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai dokter nantinya?"_

_Masaomi tersenyum malu-malu tapi mengangguk mantap. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bercerita pada siapapun dulu, tapi apa boleh buat; gurunya menugaskan untuk membuat karangan tentang cita-cita masa depan, dan karena tidak begitu yakin dengan hasil tulisannya, ia minta tolong Ukyou, yang meskipun berusia dua tahun lebih muda darinya namun lebih pandai di bidang Bahasa Jepang, untuk mengoreksi tugasnya._

"_Aku tidak ragu kalau Masaomi-niisan bisa masuk dan lulus dari sekolah kedokteran, tapi..." Ukyou mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "... kenapa?"_

_Dalam karangan Masaomi memang dijelaskan alasan kenapa ia memilih cita-cita untuk menjadi dokter, tapi Ukyou bisa merasakan bahwa seharusnya ada alasan lain, yang tak bisa disertakan dalam karangan seorang anak SD kelas 6. Anak tertua keluarga Asahina itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ukyou, yang duduk di meja makan berseberangan darinya, dan ganti menatap Tsubaki, Azusa, dan Natsume yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Ketiganya juga sedang mengerjakan tugas menggambar dari guru TK mereka sambil diajari oleh Hikaru, sementara Kaname sedang menonton _dorama _di televisi sambil memangku Louis._

"_Kau tahu sendiri, sekarang Ibu ikut bekerja seperti Ayah demi bisa membiayai makan kita sehari-hari, juga biaya sekolah kita." Masaomi memulai, masih memandangi adik-adik mereka. "Aku tidak ingin beliau bekerja terlalu keras di masa tuanya nanti, jadi untuk membantu ekonomi keluarga kita, aku berpikir untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan yang menjamin. Selain itu, kalau aku jadi dokter, meskipun nantinya Ibu jadi semakin sering tidak ada di rumah untuk bekerja, setidaknya kalau kalian sakit karena kecelakaan atau apa, beliau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."_

_Sesaat, Ukyou diam karena penjelasan kakaknya, lalu terkekeh pelan. "Ibu bisa menangis kalau mendengarmu bicara begitu."_

"_Makanya aku tidak menuliskannya di sana dan sebelum aku memintamu mengoreksi pekerjaanku tadi, aku juga memintamu untuk merahasiakannya." Masaomi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, masih tersenyum malu-malu. "Kau sudah janji, lho!"_

"_Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan membocorkannya sebelum kau sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Ibu. Tapi kau harus ingat, Masaomi-_niisan._"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Bukan kau saja yang punya niat untuk menyokong keluarga ini dengan bekerja, demi meringankan beban Ibu."_

_Ukyou, yang melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengoreksi tugas Masaomi, bisa merasakan tatapan lembut kakaknya kini terarah padanya disertai dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ramah. Kepalanya yang menunduk ditepuk pelan, memberinya perasaan hangat._

"_Sebenarnya, 'sih, aku lebih suka kalau kau di rumah saja, mengurus Ibu, tapi kalau kau memang ingin bekerja, pilihlah pekerjaan sesuai keinginanmu, oke? Tidak perlu mencoba mencari yang bisa mendatangkan uang dengan mudah sepertiku."_

"_Iya, aku juga tidak mau dapat pekerjaan yang membuatku susah mengurus rumah—bisa gawat kalau urusan rumah tangga diserahkan ke Kaname atau Hikaru."_

_Keduanya lalu sama-sama tertawa, menarik perhatian adik-adik mereka yang ada di sisi lain ruangan. Tsubaki, yang memang paling ribut di antara mereka delapan bersaudara, ngotot menanyai kedua kakak tertuanya tentang apa yang mereka tertawakan, tapi segera dihardik Ukyou dan Hikaru._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masaomi terjaga dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara mesin mobil dinyalakan. Beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia melihat mobil Ukyou melaju keluar dari kompleks rumah mereka. Hari ini pun Ukyou pergi pagi—entah kenapa. Seingatnya, pekerjaan adik pertamanya itu sebagai pengacara tidak mengharuskannya untuk pergi sepagi ini. Apa ia sebegitu sibuknya?

Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing mulai dari pagi-pagi sekali, ia menguap sekali lagi sebelum membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian dengan baju santai. Hari ini hari liburnya, jadi ia bisa bersantai di rumah. Sambil memikirkan apa-apa saja yang sekiranya bisa dilakukannya sepanjang hari, ia berpapasan dengan Ema yang juga akan ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya kalem. Juli bertengger di pundak gadis itu, melotot ke arah Masaomi karena alasan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dimengerti sang dokter.

"Selamat pagi, Masaomi-_san_." Ema balas menyapa sambil tersenyum. "Hari ini bangun pagi sekali; bukankah hari ini Masaomi-_san_ libur?"

"Memang, tapi aku terbangun karena mendengar suara mobil Ukyou tadi."

"Ah, ya. Ukyou-_san_ hari ini juga tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan dan minta tolong padaku. Sebelum pergi ia menyelipkan memo untuk memberitahukanku. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan juga ia tidak bisa pulang ke rumah untuk menyiapkan makan malam."

Masaomi mengerjap kaget. Ia baru ingat bahwa semalam ia menceramahi Ukyou karena menganggapnya merepotkan Ema karena tidak memberi kepastian pada gadis itu apakah ia bisa pulang untuk memasak atau tidak. _Rupanya ia benar-benar melakukannya_, pikir Masaomi. Seharusnya ia senang karena adiknya itu langsung menurutinya—meski sedari dulu juga Ukyou tipe anak baik nan penurut—, tapi... ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Mungkin karena sikap si pengacara padanya kemarin malam.

Sepertinya ia harus minta maaf jika bertemu dengannya nanti.

Lift membuka dan menampakkan Louis dan Wataru. Mereka bertukar sapaan selamat pagi saat Ema dan Masaomi masuk ke lift dan bersama-sama pergi ke lantai lima. Saat itulah Louis seperti menyadari sesuatu dan bertanya,

"Ukyou-_niisan_... pergi pagi lagi?"

Ema mengangguk dan menjelaskan tentang memo yang diberikan padanya. Louis diam mendengarkan, dan Masaomi sempat melihat sang ahli tata rambut itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Begitu? Padahal kukira hari ini... aku bisa makan masakan Ukyou-_niisan_ lagi."

Wataru menelengkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa? RuiRui tidak suka masakan _Oneechan_?"

"Bukan begitu." Louis tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepala lelaki termuda di keluarga mereka itu pelan. "Masakan Chii-_chan_ enak. Aku suka. Tapi aku... rindu rasa masakan Ukyou-_niisan_. Rasanya sudah lama... sekali."

Pintu elevator membuka setelah bunyi 'ting' pelan. Louis keluar pertama dengan diikuti Ema dan Wataru, sementara Masaomi harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk ikut keluar sebelum pintunya menutup lagi. Sementara tiga saudaranya mengobrol ringan dalam perjalanan mereka ke ruang makan, Masaomi diam dan merenung.

Apa jangan-jangan Ukyou marah padanya?

Tapi, karena apa?

.

Semakin lama dipikir, semakin Masaomi yakin ada suatu faktor yang membuat Ukyou beralasan bahwa pekerjaan sebagai pengacara sedang sibuk-sibuknya sehingga ia susah untuk pulang ke rumah, padahal sebenarnya ia hanya tidak ingin berada di rumah. Ia ingat, bahwa adiknya itu tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika Ukyou masih bersama wanita yang kini sudah menjadi mantannya, Reiko, ia masih bisa menyeimbangkan waktu antara mengurus rumah, bekerja, dan memenuhi tuntutan-tuntutan Reiko.

Jadi, sekarang yang perlu dipikirkan adalah faktor yang membuat Ukyou enggan pulang ke rumah.

Menurut instingnya, faktor itu berhubungan dengan dirinya. Dan sepertinya Louis pun setuju bahwa Masaomi bersalah karena membuat Ukyou marah semalam.

Tapi, memangnya apa yang ia perbuat sampai-sampai adik pertamanya itu jadi merasa kesal padanya?

Masa', 'sih, Ukyou marah hanya karena ia omeli semalam itu?

Tidak, tidak. Ia sudah mulai menggunakan alasan 'sibuk bekerja' sejak sebulan yang lalu, kalau tidak salah. Dan Masaomi percaya saja, karena memang masuk akal, mengingat Ukyou adalah pengacara handal yang lumayan tenar. Ya, mungkin saja terjadi sesuatu bulan lalu yang membuat anak itu mulai menghindari rumah sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tapi, apa?

"Ah."

Suara Ema memecahkan lamunannya. Ia melihat si kembar dan Wataru, yang juga ada di ruang makan karena memang sudah dekat waktu makan malam, ikut menghentikan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan sebelum Ema setengah memekik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Gadis itu sedang berjongkok di depan kulkas yang membuka, dan mereka bisa sedikit melihat bahwa kondisinya nyaris kosong melompong.

Tidak ada bahan untuk memasak makan malam, itu kesimpulannya.

"Tidak seperti Ukyou-_nii_ yang biasanya, ya," Azusa berkomentar sebelum kembali fokus pada naskah dialog peran yang akan ia suarakan berikutnya.

"Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini dia banyak menerima tawaran kasus untuk dikerjakan," adalah balasan darinya. Ya, habisnya mana mungkin ia jujur dan berkata seperti, "Dia sedang marah pada seseorang di dalam rumah ini dan malas pulang ke rumah", 'kan? Bisa-bisa adiknya khawatir dan ia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Untuk makan malam hari itu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan di luar saja sambil melakukan _hanami_. Setelah Ema selesai membuatkan _Chicken K__araage_, mereka bersama-sama pergi ke _konbini_ untuk membeli makanan ringan dan minuman yang akan dinikmati bersama sambil menyaksikan keindahan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Selagi berjalan itu, Masaomi setengah meladeni Wataru dan setengah melamun, memikirkan penyebab Ukyou ngambek.

Rasanya tidak ada yang spesial terjadi bulan lalu. Adik-adik mereka tidak ada yang berulah—Kaname disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya dan tidak bisa terlalu sering menggodai Ema; Tsubaki dan Azusa pun tidak banyak ribut di rumah karena sibuk oleh tawaran pekerjaan dan audisi ini itu, sama halnya dengan Fuuto; Louis, Subaru, dan Iori menjadi anak baik seperti biasa; Yuusuke dan Wataru pun turut bersikap manis karena saat itu sedang musim ujian kenaikan kelas.

Jadi yang tersisa tinggal dirinya dan Ema.

Masaomi masih tidak bisa mengingat kesalahan apa yang mungkin ia perbuat sekitar Februari-Maret yang membuat Ukyou marah padanya, jadi ia mulai memikirkan apa sekiranya Ema yang bersalah di sini. Mungkin ada cekcok kecil saat mereka sama-sama mengerjakan tugas dapur?

_Tidak, tidak._ Masaomi menggeleng sedikit. Ema anak yang lembut, jadi tidak mungkin sengaja memancing pertengkaran atau apa. Kalaupun ia berbuat salah, pastinya ia akan langsung minta maaf pada Ukyou dan selesai perkara.

Tapi—meskipun ia sudah tidak terlalu ingat karena sudah lama sekali terjadinya—bukankah paras Ema lumayan mirip dengan Reiko?

Apa jangan-jangan selama ini Ukyou hanya menahan diri, tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati ia tidak tahan hidup satu atap dengan gadis yang wajahnya mengingatkannya pada mantan?

"Maa-_kun_!"

Suara melengking Wataru membuatnya berhenti melamun. Ia sadar bahwa mereka akhirnya tiba di taman di dekat rumah mereka yang, meskipun hari sudah mulai gelap, masih penuh oleh orang-orang yang berpesta di bawah pohon sakura demi menikmati keindahan bunga penanda tibanya musim semi. Keempat adiknya menatapnya khawatir karena mereka sadar bahwa kakak tertua mereka itu melamunkan entah apa selama perjalanan tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Masa-_nii_?" Azusa bertanya cemas, disusul Ema yang juga memasang raut serupa, "Jangan-jangan kau sedang merasa tidak enak badan?"

"Ah... tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, 'kok. Jangan dipikirkan," ia tersenyum lembut, berusaha menenangkan adik-adiknya.

_Tidak, mantan Ukyou tidak akan bersikap mengkhawatirkanku begini. Ema jauh berbeda dengan wanita itu._

"Kalau kau minta kami jangan memikirkannya, kau juga harus begitu!" Tsubaki berpindah ke sisinya dan merangkul bahunya sambil tersenyum ceria. "Kita akan berpiknik, lho! Bersenang-senang! Jadi, jangan pikirkan yang sulit-sulit selama di sini. Ayo kita makan, minum, dan tertawa-tawa sampai puas!"

Seolah keceriaan Tsubaki menular, Masaomi ikut tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah. Ayo, kita cari tempat duduk."

Wataru berseru ceria sebelum menggandeng Ema, lalu keduanya setengah berlari untuk mulai berburu tempat. Azusa, yang kebagian membawakan tikar, terpaksa mengikuti mereka berdua, meninggalkan Masaomi dan Tsubaki berjalan santai.

"Hanya mengingatkan saja, ya... tapi kalau ada masalah, bicarakanlah baik-baik dengan Kyou-_nii_. Kalian, 'kan, papa dan mama di keluarga ini."

Masaomi mengerjap kaget, tapi sebelum ia sempat membalas, Tsubaki sudah melepas rangkulannya dan berlari menyusul Azusa. Selama beberapa saat ia diam di tempat, memandangi sosok adik-adiknya yang menjauh, sebelum tersenyum dan menyusul mereka.

_Ya, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik._

.

Ukyou baru pulang dari kantornya mendekati tengah malam. Seperti biasa ia memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai lima terlebih dahulu. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada siapa-siapa baik di ruang keluarga maupun ruang makan, plus memastikan televisi dan kompor telah dimatikan, ia pergi ke kamarnya di lantai empat.

Dan menemukan Masaomi duduk bersandar pada pintu kamarnya, tertidur.

Mengerjap kaget, Ukyou menaikkan kacamatanya sedikit agar bisa mengucek matanya. Masaomi masih ada di situ. Berarti ia sedang tidak bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara saat berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di lantai setelah berjongkok di sebelah kakaknya yang tampak begitu pulas.

_Apa dia menungguku pulang...?_

"Mmh..."

Masaomi bergerak dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya ia meraskan keberadaan Ukyou di dekatnya, karena sejurus kemudian ia perlahan-lahan membuka mata, memandang ke arah pria berambut keemasan itu. "Ah... Ukyou? Selamat datang," ucapnya pelan, yang langsung disusul dengan membuka mulut lebar-lebar untuk menguap.

"Aku pulang." Ukyou menyahut cepat. "Kenapa kau tidur di sini, Masaomi-_niisan_? Besok kau kerja, 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kau malah sakit?"

"Tidak... sepertinya aku baru sebentar tertidur, 'kok. Jangan khawatir. Daripada itu, Ukyou... aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sejujurnya, Ukyou ingin menolaknya permintaan tersebut. Namun cara Masaomi menatapnya membuatnya sungkan. Pun seandainya ia menguatkan tekad untuk menolak, menggunakan alasan bahwa ia lelah atau apa, abangnya itu pasti tetap akan ngotot, seperti misalnya membuatnya berjanji untuk berbicara keesokan paginya.

Jadi ia terpaksa mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah..."

.

Maka, obrolan mereka berpindah ke kamar Ukyou. Mereka bisa saja langsung berbicara ke inti permasalahan, tapi Masaomi menolak. Ia menyuruh si pengacara untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya ke baju tidur dengan niatan membuat Ukyou lebih rileks. Setelahnya baru mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan di lantai kamar tidur Ukyou, berniat memulai pembicaraan. Selama beberapa saat keduanya hanya diam dan saling menatap, lalu Masaomi membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Pertama-tama, Ukyou... aku minta maaf. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah bekerja seharian penuh, tapi aku mengajakmu bicara begini. Aku maklum kalau kau marah padaku, ditambah lagi kemarin juga aku menguliahimu saat kau pulang." Pria dengan rambut sewarna bulu berang-berang itu menarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum menghembuskannya keluar. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini berlangsung terlalu lama, jadi aku ingin kau menjawab jujur: apa yang membuatmu menghindari rumah?"

_Sudah kuduga_. Ukyou mengerling ke arah kasurnya. "Aku tidak menghindari rumah. Aku hanya menyerahkan tanggung jawabku sebagai 'ibu' dalam hierarki keluarga kita pada Ema dan fokus pada pekerjaanku sebagai pengacara. Itu saja."

Masaomi mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau... apa?"

"Kau dengar aku. Mulai sekarang Ema yang akan mengurusi makan kalian, juga mencuci dan bersih-bersih rumah."

"Kau mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku berencana—"

"Kenapa?" Masaomi memotong cepat ucapan Ukyou. "Kenapa mendadak begini? Sebegitu tidak sukanya kah kau ada di rumah? Apa kau sebegitu kesalnya pada salah satu dari kami? Atau... kau membenci Ema karena ia mirip dengan mantanmu?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Reiko." Ukyou menyahut tegas. "Aku tidak membenci Ema dan mengalihkan tugasku padanya untuk menyiksanya atau apa. Aku hanya menganggap bahwa kalian akan lebih senang jika Ema yang melakukannya dan bukan aku."

"'Lebih senang'? Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya. Kau sendiri pun merasa lebih senang makan masakannya, 'kan, Masaomi-_niisan_? Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kemarin—bahwa kau tidak keberatan jika kuserahkan tugasku pada Ema. Aku yakin jika kutanyakan pada Kaname dan yang lainnya juga mereka akan sependapat denganmu!"

Ukyou berhenti berbicara. Tanpa disadarinya nada bicaranya meninggi. Niatan awalnya untuk tetap tenang dan meyakinkan abangnya bahwa ia tidak ada masalah apa-apa hancur berantakan, hanya karena Masaomi menyebut-nyebut Reiko dan tampaknya salah persepsi mengenai pendapatnya tentang Ema. Sang dokter anak lagi-lagi diam mengerjap, seperti berusaha mencerna maksud ucapannya tadi. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu dalam keheningan, mendadak saja Masaomi tersenyum geli.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau cemburu karena menganggap Ema merebut peranmu sebagai seorang ibu dalam keluarga kita ini?"

Suasana kembali sunyi. Ukyou menundukkan kepalanya, tapi ia yakin Masaomi bisa melihat rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya. "Itu, dan..."

"Dan?"

"Kau suka padanya."

"Tentu aku suka padanya. Kau bilang kau tidak membencinya, berarti kau juga suka padanya, 'kan?"

"Maksudku, kau suka padanya bukan sebagai seorang adik perempuan." Pria berkacamata itu menghela napas panjang, mulai merasa frustasi dengan kepolosan abangnya. "Kau suka padanya, sama halnya dengan Kaname dan yang lainnya—sebagai seorang perempuan yang ingin kau miliki seorang diri."

Lagi-lagi Masaomi mengerjap. "Itu konyol. Kenapa kau berpikir aku menyukai gadis yang usianya 14 tahun lebih muda dariku?"

"Karena kau jelas-jelas terlihat seperti itu! Kalau tidak, kenapa kemarin kau mengatakan 'tidak masalah' jika aku mengalihkan tugasku ke Ema? Kenapa waktu itu kau menelpon Ema kalau kau tidak bisa pulang dan berniat menginap di rumah sakit?"

"Maksudku 'tidak masalah' itu bukan berarti kau menyerahkan semua tugasmu kepadanya mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. 'Kalau kau memang sibuk', bukankah aku mengatakan itu juga kemarin malam? Dan soal telepon itu, kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku salah memencet nomor. Aku mensetting nomor _speed dial_ kalian berdekatan, 'sih. Kupikir tak masalah, toh Ema sering ada di rumah dan kupikir ia akan langsung memberitahumu." Masaomi diam sejenak. "Ukyou... kau tidak suka kalau semisalnya aku benar-benar menyukai Ema, tapi tidak masalah kalau Kaname dan yang lainnya yang jatuh cinta padanya?"

Ukyou tidak menyahut. Malahan ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya setelah mendiamkan pertanyaan Masaomi, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar apartemen mininya untuk membukakan pintu. Tanpa memandang ke arah si abang yang menatapnya bingung, ia berkata tegas,

"Tolong kembali ke kamarmu sendiri."

"Ukyou—"

"Tolong."

Selama beberapa saat tak ada suara lagi. Kemudian akhirnya Masaomi berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tidur, mendekati Ukyou yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, menunggunya keluar dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri—yang letaknya tepat di sebelah kamar Ukyou. Tapi lekaki tertua dalam keluarga Asahina itu tidak langsung melakukan permintaan adiknya. Ia diam di ambang pintu, lama menatap tembok di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

"Apa ini artinya kita sudah menyelesaikan salah paham ini?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak lagi marah padaku atau cemburu pada Ema?"

"... ya."

"Aku boleh merasa senang karena ternyata cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Ukyou nyaris menjawab "ya" cepat hanya supaya rentetan pertanyaan itu segera berakhir dan Masaomi cepat-cepat pergi dari ambang pintu kamarnya. Tapi otaknya dengan sigap mencerna kalimat itu dan membuatnya menatap wajah Masaomi. Tidak ada sedikitpun petunjuk bahwa sang kakak sedang berbohong atau mencoba mengusilinya. Mata cokelatnya sudah berpindah dari menatap titik yang tak tentu di tembok di hadapannya dan kini mengerling ke arah Ukyou, menunggu respon.

"Apa... maksudmu?"

Lagi, Masaomi tersenyum geli. Karena sepertinya sekarang Ukyou tidak terlalu berminat untuk menendangnya keluar kamar, ia berbalik menghadap adik pertamanya itu, menjulurkan tangan untuk melepas kacamata yang sedikit menghalanginya untuk mengagumi sepasang mata berwarna biru jernih di baliknya.

"Kau tahu... kalau di antara kita tiga belas bersaudara, kaulah yang paling mirip dengan Ibu?"

Anggukan pelan menjawab pertanyaan Masaomi. _Dan kau mirip dengan mendiang Ayah_, Ukyou membatin.

"Awalnya kukira aku jatuh cinta padamu karena hal itu. Kau tahu apa kata orang—anak lelaki biasanya jatuh cinta kepada ibu mereka sebelum jatuh cinta pada orang lain, jadi... yah." Ia terkekeh sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi, bahkan setelah kau melewati pubertas dan kemiripanmu dengan beliau berkurang, rasa ini tidak berubah.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi terus menyembunyikan rasa ini karena kukira kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak dan takut kau akan jijik padaku jika kau menyadarinya. Terlebih lagi, sejak kau masuk masa puber, kau jelas-jelas tertarik dengan perempuan, terutama yang berdada besar seperti Reiko—"

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit soal itu lagi!" Ukyou buru-buru memotong. Rona merah di wajahnya sudah menyaingi warna rambut Yuusuke. "Aku sudah tidak peduli tentang hal semacam itu lagi!"

Masaomi tertawa pelan. "Aku turut senang. Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Sejak kapan?"

Diam sejenak untuk berpikir, Ukyou lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sudah sejak lama, atau baru belakangan ini. Yang jelas aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini—saat aku paham bahwa aku cemburu dengan caramu memperlakukan Ema."

"Begitu? Hm... baiklah. Itu, toh, tidak penting."

"Tidak pen—!?"

Kalimat Ukyou terputus ketika ia menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan Masaomi. Meskipun ia lebih tua, tapi Masaomi sedikit lebih pendek daripada adik pertamanya itu, sehingga pada awalnya Ukyou merasa sedikit canggung. Tapi, seperti yang telah disetujui oleh banyak orang, sang dokter anak memiliki semacam aura yang membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya merasa tenang, dan Ukyou pun akhirnya merasa rileks dan balas memeluk sang abang.

"Tolong jangan menghindariku lagi."

"Ya..."

"Dan kembalilah memasak di dapur bersama Ema. Louis rindu rasa masakanmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Mama?"

"Tidak."

"Meskipun saat kita berdua saja seperti ini?"

"... tidak."

.

.

.

Hari-hari mereka kembali seperti sedia kala setelahnya. Dengan berdalih bahwa ia tidak lagi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pengacara, Ukyou kembali mengurusi perihal masakan dan urusan rumah tangga lainnya dengan dibantu oleh Ema—mereka bahkan sempat membuat pesta kecil saat sebagian besar anggota keluarga ada di rumah untuk makan malam bersama, sebagai semacam penghibur bagi mereka yang tidak ikut acara _hanami_. Suasana rumah terasa lebih hangat, seolah-olah menyesuaikan dengan berjalannya musim semi.

Dan bagi pasangan ayah dan ibu dalam hierarki tak terucap keluarga Asahina, semua berjalan lancar.

... oke, bohong sedikit.

"Ukyou!"

Ukyou berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya begitu pintu elevator membuka di lantai empat, dengan Masaomi yang mengekorinya setelah berhasil menyusulnya menggunakan tangga. Tanpa memedulikan panggilan sang abang yang berusaha menghentikannya, ia terus berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

Hingga beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka berdua sedang menikmati hidangan teh selepas makan malam bersama Kaname, Ema, Yuusuke, dan Wataru. Mereka menemani Wataru menyaksikan tayangan _anime_ kesukaannya, tapi kemudian muncul iklan yang mensponsori acara _anime_ tersebut. Sebuah iklan _travel agency_ yang dibintangi oleh Fuuto. Kemudian obrolan dengan segera bergulir ke rencana musim panas masing-masing dari mereka dan Masaomi yang menawarkan agar mereka sekeluarga pergi berlibur ke luar negeri, ke tempat wisata yang dipromosikan iklan _travel agency_ tadi.

Awalnya Ukyou sudah senang dengan prospek berwisata bersama yang lainnya. Kalau adik-adik mereka bersedia mengawasi Wataru sejenak, mungkin ia dan Masaomi bisa mencuri kesempatan untuk berduaan saja—hal yang sulit dilakukan di rumah mereka. Tapi kemudian Masaomi harus merusak _mood_-nya dengan menyatakan bahwa ia membuat tawaran itu karena ingin menyenangkan Ema.

Pada akhirnya, Ukyou pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah menenggak habis teh di cangkirnya, beralasan bahwa ia ingin mengecek dokumen untuk kasus berikutnya. Tak lama kemudian Masaomi ikut meninggalkan ruang keluarga, sepertinya sadar sudah salah berucap.

"Ukyou, tunggu dulu!" Ia tiba tepat saat Ukyou sudah masuk ke dalam kamar dan hendak menutup pintu. Menggunakan sebelah tangan dan kaki untuk mengganjal pintu, ia berusaha membuat sang adik mendengarkannya. "Kau cemburu lagi?"

"Jawabannya cukup jelas, 'kan?" sahut si pengacara ketus.

"Kau salah tangkap, Ukyou. Aku memang ingin membuatnya senang, tapi karena aku merasa bersyukur ia sudah membantu pekerjaanmu dalam rumah, juga memasak selama kau menghindari rumah kemarin. Dan lagi, nilai rapor kenaikan kelasnya bagus. Lagipula, aku mengajak kalian semua untuk ikut berlibur bersama, 'kan? Kau boleh marah padaku kalau aku hanya mengajaknya berlibur berdua saja."

"... tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ide itu tidak terlintas di kepalamu."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Melalui celah yang ada, Masaomi sukses mengirimkan tatapan sedih bak anak anjing yang dibuang. Teknik yang diwarisi juga oleh Tsubaki, Fuuto, dan Wataru. Tatapan yang selalu sukses membuat saudara-saudara mereka, terutama Ukyou, menyerah dan menuruti kemauan mereka.

Tatapan itu berganti dengan kilau cerah saat Ukyou berhenti mencoba menutup pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan Masaomi berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sudah tidak marah lagi, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut. Kadang Ukyou sebal jika dihadapkan dengan senyuman itu, karena ia tidak bisa marah terlalu lama setelah melihatnya.

"Aku akan marah kalau kau menunjukkan tanda-tanda merayunya saat kita wisata nanti."

"Tenang, aku juga tidak ingin diamuk oleh Tsubaki dan Yuusuke."

Ukyou mendengus, masih sedikit meragukan ucapan abangnya itu. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari wajah Masaomi yang semakin mendekat, kemudian tiba-tiba saja bibirnya tersegel. Lembut dan hangat, dengan sedikit rasa manis—mungkin dari gula dalam teh yang mereka sesap tadi, atau dari permen yang dikulum sang dokter bersama adik termuda mereka sebelum teh dihidangkan. Ukyou tidak bisa menebak yang mana, dan tidak terlalu peduli. Ia memilih untuk lumer dalam ciuman itu, memejamkan mata untuk merasakan kesungguhan yang berusaha disampaikan Masaomi padanya.

"Ahem."

Suara batuk yang dipaksakan itu membuat keduanya berhenti melumat mulut satu sama lain. Entah sejak kapan Ukyou sudah bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya yang membuka dengan Masaomi menaunginya. Entah sejak kapan pula Kaname telah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, memandangi dua kakak tertuanya bercumbu. Putra ke-3 keluarga Asahina itu menyeringai jahil saat melihat wajah Ukyou yang mulai memerah.

"Aku tidak masalah kalian mau bermesraan sampai seperti apa juga, tapi tolong lakukan dengan tenang, ya? Aku ingin bangun pagi besok karena ada jadwal dengan klien. Oh, dan jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Siapa tahu berikutnya Wataru yang akan mengganggu kalian."

Usai berkata seperti itu, biksu dengan dandanan serupa _host_ itu terkekeh dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Masaomi dan Ukyou yang masih merasa canggung karena ulah mereka ketahuan. Sementara adiknya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi ini, Masaomi tersenyum maklum dan menyentak pelan lengan baju 'istrinya', meminta perhatian.

"Karena Kaname sudah meminta kita untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamarku saja?"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Ukyou semakin memerah. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi juga tidak menolak saat digiring Masaomi untuk berpindah kamar, menyelamatkan telinga Kaname dari gangguan bunyi-bunyian kala mereka, dua orang yang berada di posisi teratas dalam hierarki tak terucap keluarga Asahina, memanjakan hasrat untuk memiliki dan mencintai satu sama lain, lebih dan lebih daripada yang sudah-sudah.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Glossarium**

_Hanami_: piknik di musim semi untuk melihat bunga sakura bermekaran.

_Karaage_: teknik memasak daging tak bertulang dengan melumurinya dengan tepung lalu men-_deep-fried_-nya.

_Konbini_: _convenience store_ atau _mini market_.

.

.

.

Halo, fandom baru! Salam kenal, saya penghuni tak tetap fandom BroCon. Dikatakan tak tetap karena saat ini rumah saya ada di fandom Saint Seiya. Mungkin kalau suasana di sini aman dan tentram serta suasana di sana mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak kondusif untuk ditinggali, saya akan pindah ke sini XD

Ehem. Oke, jadi untuk pembuka, saya menyumbang fic MasaKyou. Alasannya jelas, mereka papa dan mama dalam keluarga Asahina karena Miwa keseringan di luar negeri untuk kerja. Meskipun rasanya cekat-cekot tiap kali novel dan wiki mengatakan kalau yang paham dan dekat dengan Ukyou itu Hikaru dan Masaomi sendiri lengket dengan Wataru, tapi shipping saya tetap berlayaaaar! Ada yang menganggap Louis OOC? Harap maklumi, karena meskipun niatnya bikin Hikaru jadi teman curhat Ukyou dan menyudutkan Masaomi, menyelipkan Hikaru ke cerita yang terjadi di season 1 ini lumayan susah lantaran pekerjaannya Hikaru yang lumayan merepotkan. Jadi saya pakai Louis, yang setipe dengan Ema (all about family) tapi lebih peka.

Apa? Saya kebanyakan ngebacot? Oops.

Baiklah, sekiranya segitu saja. Terima kasih sudah sudi membaca hingga sejauh ini. Koreksi, kritik, saran, serta pujian silakan dilayangkan melalui kotak review.

Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang berikutnya ;)


End file.
